The Mutant Incarnations of Immortality
by KirinReiShido
Summary: Take the Gundam Wing Universe- add in a little Mutant X, Slayers, X/1999 and mix well with the series "Incarnations of Immortality" and you GET.....my jacked-up fantasy world with the usual potty-mouthed, Relena-bashing, sex-crazed pilots that we all know
1. Information Page

NAME - AGE - INCARNATION OF: - SEMBLANCE OF POWERS

Poa Finnegan - 18 - Peace- Iceman

Ayako Meguri - 17 - Kindness- Shadow Cat

Zero- 18- Strife - Rogue

Shin Kin'Youbi - 19 - Victory- Storm

Yume Yuy - 18 - Power- Lina Inverse (w/ wolf)

Kirin Shido - 18 - Chaos - Magnetism 

============================

Heero Yuy- 21- Will- Kamui Shirou

Duo Maxwell- 21- Sleep- Wolverine

Trowa Barton- 21- Silence- Cyclops

Quatre Winner - 21- Love- Night Crawler

Chang Wufei - 22- Justice- Amelia (do I need to write the last name?)

Xellos Metallium - ???? - Mischief - Himself

============================

Relena Peacecraft - 21- Good - Jean Grey

Milliardo Peacecraft - 25 - Evil - Rezzo (Rezo??)

Dorothy Catalonia - 23 - War - Naga the Serpent

Treize Kushrenada - 26 - Death - Spike

Pagan - 60 - Time - Gourry

Lucretia Noin - 24 - Earth - Jubilee

Lady Une - 24 - Fate - Colossus

Sally Po - 24 - none

Notes: 

-past life, Incarnations

-present, Mutants

-Zero has Rogue's powers. No involuntary absorption of powers. Powered by will.

-Trowa: same as Rogue. Optic blasts powered by will.

- Everyone lives in Purgatory


	2. Just another *normal* day...

DC: Aside from the usual grammatical errors and spellins mistakes and whatnot...I'M BACK AGAIN!! Like before, I own no one from the GW series (and even if I did own Relena Peacecraft, I'd shove her down my toilet and flush her out into the ocean!!- But wait, if I do that, the entire underwater ecosystem will be massacred and I'd be put to blame and my father would take my laptop away again...DAMN...back to Plan A...write more Relena-bashing fanfiction!!!! YEAH BABY!!!) Oh, since I was sued the last time, I've managed to get my laptop back but my Legolas Bookmark has gone missing (luckily I stole more than one bookmark- but I've lost that one, too...-_-' ) so, as a replacement, I have my Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 poster- for any gamer who knows what I'm talking about, it's this freaky poster with some white haired, yellow-eyed vamp with a crooked sword with blood coming out of his mouth. *sigh* oh, well- on to the STORY!

P.S: Sorry for the extremely crappy title...I couldn't think of anything else!!!! Sorry...

===============================================================================================

The Mutant Incarnations of Immortality

The prison wasn't strong enough to hold her. It never had been strong enough to hold her ever since she had crafted the magnetic storm to down the security defense systems. The warden was stupid enough to think he could reform her. Stupid enough to shackle her to two metal poles, as a form of punishment, in which she generated enough energy to power several small cities and practically screwed up every electrical piece of equipment the damn prison had purchased. The second time around he had placed her into a metal box in hoping to 'hinder' her abilities and the third- this time she was leaving nothing to chance, he had set her to work by the electricity generator. Stupid, ignorant man. He had no experience with a mutant like her. This time she'd be free.

"Shido!" cried a guard. His fat, red, sweaty face could be seen amongst the other guards in brown. "Back to work you crazy bitch!"

Kirin's gold eyes memorized the guard's face. Victim number twenty-seven. She found it amusing that when nearing her notorious breakout antics, more and more people where pissing her off. She moved lethargically as if the mere hum of the electric generator drained her of energy. In actuality, she was focusing large amounts of energy into the generator, slowly but efficiently filling it with dangerously explosive power. Other mutants could have felt it and would clearly stay away from it, but there were no other mutants in the vicinity. At least...anyone SHE knew.

The warning bell- depicting all prisoners to return to their cells, blared annoyingly for a few seconds. It was cut off suddenly when the electricity generator exploded. A bright flash brought everyone, except Kirin to their knees. Metal mixed with dirt, flew into the air. The roar of the explosion echoed throughout the backwater prison. The sheer force still rumbled within the ground.

Kirin began swearing. She hadn't fed the generator that much energy for it to explode prematurely. What the Hell...?

A pale hand suddenly reached for her amidst the smoke and flying debris. She was dragged forward until she saw the wall and almost stopped. She was pulled through the wall, the sensation of being roughly squeezed between two slabs of concrete washed over her, but quickly subsided as she stopped short and stared into two similar pairs of blue eyes.

"Impressive, ne?" Yume Yuy beamed. "Ayako said we use too much force when we break you out. So, she suggested Heero secure us an escape route and I blow the generator, just as a decoy, while she helped you out!"

Kirin could help but smile. "I would've loved a warning. I've been feeding the generator some of my energy. That's the only explanation I can give you since you think you had a hand in making it blow up."

"Oh, damn!" Yume pouted. "And I just thought I used a low-energy arrow!"

"Hn." came a monotone reply.

"Oh, Heero- I love you, too." Kirin said dryly. "I wonder who's idea was it to-"

Several shots rang through the air. Heero immediately took the role of big brother/ protective boyfriend/ guardian and formulated a shield using the air particles around him. The formation of a diamond surrounded them and guarded everything within its borders. "We're surrounded."

"Nice observation, bro." Yume snapped, forming a red, ominous orb in her hands.

"Here we go..." Ayako sighed fretfully.

"Let the Chaos commence..." Kirin whispered. A fat, red-faced man caught her attention, making her remember her hit list. Her face took on a sleepy, glazed look. Her hand wrapped around Ayako's wrist. "We'll be back."

"Where the Hell is she going?" Yume demanded. "We got her out and she's going back in?"

Heero grinned as bullets deflected off his shield. "You don't know Kirin that well..." He raised his left hand and slowly curled it into a fist. Everything within his line of sight suddenly crumbled, the earth beneath prison guards crushing them. A sick, grinding sound could be audibly heard. Screams turned into retches as guards began to scramble away from the man named Heero Yuy.

"Well, shit, Heero! I don't SLEEP with Kirin to know her that well!" she complained, releasing the red orb. Falling short in front of a lone of guards, the red orb sat, dimming, and eventually turning black. The guards looked baffled, looking at one another; then looked at Yume who was grinning and shaking her head. "...Boom..."

The black orb exploded, the force of the energy peeling back the very clothes of the guards. Those who were unfortunate enough to stand close to the orb, had their skin peeled back, exposing muscles and bone. Those who stood at a reasonable distance were bombarded with layers of skin and muscle with blood either raining down on them or flooding their feet. They began moving back, each calling for back-up, an army, anything to stop the destructive force of the Yuy's.

"Who said you had to?" Heero snapped. 

Yume rolled her eyes and mumbled something about a certain man's sex life. It was bad enough Heero was hyper-intense and suicidal, but he just had to have his way with EVERYONE.

Ayako, who had disappeared with Kirin, came back alone. "Kirin said she was shielding my innocence. She wanted me to come back for her in five-"

Heero's right arm flew up, causing the concrete wall to shatter like glass. A few feet beyond the perimeter were bars that had kept the prisoners in their place. Due to Kirin's powers, the bars were bent and distorted, fitting to the contours of Kirin's body. Within, prisoners were running around like chickens with their heads cut-off. Some were even smart enough to run out of the prison while the guards had better things to do...like deal with Heero and Yume Yuy.

Heero turned to his younger sister. "Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Can I blow up the prison when we're done?" Yume asked, her eyes having a mischievous light in them.

"Whatever. Ayako and I will be in the car." Heero growled.

Yume blew her brother a kiss and watched as he and Ayako walked calmly through the remaining wall to the outside world. She turned on her heel and met with a pair of yellow eyes. "Corbin! I was worried you wouldn't show! Come on, we have to play baby-sitter to Heero's sugar momma!"

The silvery/lavender wolf cocked his head to the side as if looking past her. He huffed then trotted inside to the prison, passing through crazed prisoners. He stopped every so often, sniffing the floor and tipping his head back. He led Yume down to the basement level where all the psychiatric prisoners were gawking into a large hole in the wall. Drool began to pool at their feet as they swooned and laughed maniacally.

Yume found Kirin in an ancient execution chamber. Appropriately named since Kirin was doing exactly that. She was hanging at least twenty-seven bodies by thick pieces of barbed wire. The barbed wire dug hard into the neck, arms, and mid-section; below each body was a pool of blood. On each of the faces were deep wounds inflicted by metal shrapnel's that were deliberately placed to cause pain. Barely audible moans escaped the remaining seven bodies. Kirin stood to one side of the chamber, staring at several long pieces of metal which were contorting into sharp points which were guided by her mind. One by one, the sharp points flew through the air and impaled the remaining seven. The points then contorted into a spike, causing blood to cascade down the legs of the corpse's. Gurgled, strangled sounds came from the bodies before utter silence washed over the room.

"And you shall shed tears of scarlet..." Kirin murmured, her voice carrying a hint of insanity. Unused pieces of wire flew around each person's face, hitting each one in the eyes. Blood flowed slowly down their faces, making it look like they were crying. Kirin smiled, her gold eyes taking on a look of complete demonic origin.

"Kirin!" Yume snapped. The silver-haired girl turned. "This is exactly how you got arrested the last five times! Quit going psycho on us and maybe, just maybe, we'll stop running in fear for our lives!"

"There is no such thing as fear...just Chaos-"

"Oh, shut-up!" Yume grabbed Kirin and pulled her out of the chamber. She hated to see what the officials would say when they saw the twenty-seven bodies, hung by barbed wire, and impaled by the psychotically deranged mutant, Kirin Shido. She turned to the invisible wolf only herself and her brother could see. "I swear sometimes...Kirin can be just as demented as Heero."

Kirin, regaining her sanity and composure, eyed Yume worriedly. "You're talking to air and you think I'M psycho?"

"I told you before! I'm talking to Corbin! You just can't see him! Only Heero and I can see him!" Yume cried.

"Uh-huh, sure." Kirin walked towards the contorted bars and stopped dead. She gazed into the prison yard, staring blankly at the row upon row of heavily armed guards that stood between her and freedom. "Shit."

"Not an appropriate thing to do at the moment." said Yume. She stood behind Kirin, not wanting to get shot out of turn. "Why don't you let me handle this, Kirin." She pushed the taller girl aside and set her hands in front of her, palm-side up. A flicker of red began to spark and a fiery blaze erupted in the air space of her hands. Two ever-growing balls of fire hovered eerily beside Yume; her wild grin prompting the guards to take an involuntary step backwards. Her hands crossed over her chest, the fiery orbs followed in her motion. She then dropped her hands to her sides, the orbs flying fast and furious, creating a tornado or immense heat. Each orb landed behind the barrier of guards and erupted in a powerful, blinding blast of energy. Two swells of power gushed from the earth, swallowing the guards and sending out a wave or crushing energy that rivaled the H-bomb.

The aftershocks of power gave enough time for Yume, Kirin, and 'Corbin,' to escape and rejoin Heero and Ayako in the car. The car barely pulled up as the prison and the very support structure began to collapse. Heero's hands gripped the steering wheel as he caught the glimpse of Yume's homosexual wolf. His eyes narrowed as the yellow eyes stared at him through the protection of the door.

Kirin, not even knowing there was a wolf who was also in love with her Heero, opened the door, only to be met with a loud growl from her lover. She slid into the seat beside him, almost pushing Corbin into Heero who caught the sudden flash of anger in Kirin's mind. He mumbled an apology and started the car. Ayako and Yume sat in the backseat watched the remnants of the prison fall to the ground in shambles. Heero pulled slowly out of the curb, making it seem like they were only passing by. 

They drove down a semi-busy street when Heero suddenly began to erratically step on the accelerator. Just when they came to a slow, they would jump ahead, almost crashing into the car in front of them or being crushed by crossing traffic. Each person (or other) were grateful for Heero's quick reflexes but Kirin was quite peeved.

"Heero, what the Hell is wrong with you? Were you SO derived of sex during my absence that you can't drive properly?" She screamed, her hands firmly on the dashboard.

Heero slammed on the brakes, causing everyone- minus himself (and Corbin), to surge forward, almost exiting the car through the windshield. His head slowly turned to his sister. "Get your fucking-" He glance at the wolf which was still in the act of mating with his leg. Thankfully, or so he'd like to think, Kirin didn't see what was going on underneath. She would have tried to kill Corbin and with that, she'd probably sever his leg off! "Get your humping wolf off my leg!"

Yume's face turned red. She leaned heavily over Kirin's chair and began to laugh. "I've always said Corbin liked you, bro!"

Kirin gazed at Ayako and twirled her finger around her ear denoting absolute insanity. "We're back to that again. I swear, this has become a cruel and tasteless joke!"

"It's not joke, Kirin!" Yume protested. "Corbin is real!"

"Really? Then maybe it's time for a reality check." Kirin leaned over the space between herself and Heero and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss.

Heero swerved from left to right, caught between Kirin's... "arousing" kiss, to Corbin's leg-humping. Ayako closed her eyes, rubbing her sore temples. Yume shook her head sadly.

"Kirin, that wasn't smart. Corbin is very possessive of Heero."

Kirin broke away from the kiss long enough to glare at Yume and turn her attention to where Heero was driving. The entire car came to a jarring halt as Kirin thrust out a taut hand towards the front. She growled demonically.

A police road block was up ahead. Several police cars were on either side of the street, two black police SUV's stood just beyond the perimeter of the next street, and most of the officers were pacing in front, holding automatic rifles. Apparently they were expecting Kirin and her troupe and were ready for ancient gun battle. Human weapons against mutants? Right.

Kirin had induced the brakes on the car and was now willing the car in reverse. "I can't be put back in jail just when I've recently escaped."

There was no disagreement between the passengers. Especially if one of them was Kirin's lover. Kirin moved the car into an alleyway. She searched the area, mentally making a pathway to their safe house. It seemed mandatory that whenever Kirin got arrested, the entire mutant group had to move with her. This was their fifth move and they hadn't stayed in the recent house any longer than three days. As soon as Kirin found another house, they'd move...until she was arrested. Again.

Kirin pointed to an abandon warehouse. "Through there we can come out on the other street without hitting the road block. Ayako, we're going through it."

Heero took control of the car and successfully ignored Corbin. "Let's do it."

Ayako placed her hands on the roof of the car. "I'm ready."

Heero's foot slammed onto the accelerator, making the car jump forward. They headed at least sixty miles per hour onto the warehouse where they passed, unharmed. Inside there were empty boxes of no importance, ancient machinery that was rusted and would possibly shatter if the car was solid. The car upped its speed to seventy as they neared the opposite wall. They flew out the other side of the building just as a police car passed the street to assist in the road block. 

Heero jerked the steering wheel towards the left, making the car do a three-sixty degree turn until it halted to a stop in front of a stop sign.

"That was close." said Ayako.

Kirin smiled drunkenly as her hand caressed Heero's seat belt tauntingly. "Damn, Heero...if you could maneuver a car like this-" Her eyes flashed to the front of the car. She tipped her head, staring at the person who's hands had crumpled the hood of the car.

Zero's hands clenched into fists, the metal underneath bending to her strength. Instead of looking at Kirin, she was looking at Heero. "You almost ran over Quatre!"

Quatre appeared out of nowhere and landed on the hood of the car. He didn't seemed the least bit phased by almost being run over by Heero. "Hello, Kirin! I see the mission was successful!"

Distracted, Zero flicked a glance at Kirin. "Oh. Kirin. Didn't see you there."

"I'm sure." Kirin replied dryly.

Zero looked at the crushed metal on the silver sedan. She gingerly picked her hands from the hood. "Sorry about that."

"Let's get inside before our loving neighbors report us of a domestic disturbance...or whatever the Hell you call it." said Kirin. She was about to tell Heero to drive to their garage but Quatre had took it upon himself to teleport them, car and all, to their desired location. Kirin shook her head softly. "I meant that we shouldn't use our powers in front of the neighborhood, Quatre!"

"Sorry." came the timid reply.

"Let's get something to "eat"? Ok? Everyone get "out" of the car and "walk" into the house." Kirin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Equaling Kirin's sarcasm, the mutants were literally hanging onto Kirin's words. The got out of the car, looked at Kirin, then walked into the house. She would've have yelled at them, but they were so good in acting like zombies that she simply laughed. She even mentioned that they walk faster and when they got to the kitchen table, that they sit down.

The joke over, they sat as Kirin rummaged through the cupboards to find something- anything, to eat. "Is there nothing here to eat?!"

"Well, Kirin," said Yume calmly. "Seeing as we had to spend all of our money for bail, we've gotten lazy and decided not to work anymore."

"Bail money?" Kirin repeated. "If you guys had bail money, you wouldn't of had to break me out!"

At that precise moment, Duo Maxwell entered the kitchen, saw Kirin, turned on his heel, hoping to be spared by her death gaze.

"Well Duo said-" Ayako jumped as Kirin willed the door- which, unfortunately for Duo, was enforced with metal, slammed into Duo's face before he could make a clean getaway. "...That they didn't or couldn't accept the bail money."

"And where's the money now, Maxwell?" Kirin asked sweetly. 

Shin entered the kitchen just as Kirin was ready to pin Duo to the ceiling using his adamantium steel skeletal structure. Around her neck and wrists were ridiculously expensive bracelets and a genuine fur coat made of the finest hairs. She smiled brilliantly at Duo even as Kirin held Duo by his neck against the refrigerator. "Oh, Duo! I love you! Where on Earth did you get the money to buy me these things?"

Duo swallowed hard as Heero moved from his seat and stepped menacingly towards him. "H-Hi, Heero. Uh, Kirin's looking pretty damn fine, don't you think? If I wasn't sleeping with Shin, I'd gladly sleep with Kirin! But since...you're sleeping with her...why don't you two go into the bedroom?"

Heero's blue eyes turned an icy blue. His eye flicked over to Kirin who was nodding gently.

"Yes, Heero." Kirin said seductively. "No one can hear him scream in there."

Intent upon his mission- their mission, Heero and Kirin stood on either side of Duo and dragged them to the point of no return. Heero's room. The only upside to Duo was that he healed quickly and hey had plenty of time and incentive to practice their torturing skills on him. A downside was that they could stay for days on end in that room; Heero and Kirin didn't even need sleep once they've initiated the torturing phase. And for Duo, that was another downside.

The other members of the household suddenly found other interests as barely audible screams came vibrated throughout the walls. No one, not even Shin the Weather Witch could help a condemned Duo.

Xellos Metallium appeared over Yume's head as she began to talk absent-mindedly at the air beside her. A large, gray Chihuahua-sized ball of lint sat on his shoulder. Bright blue eyes stared as six paws strained to keep atop the floating Mazoku. "Talking to Corbin again, I presume?"

Yume looked up, purely out of habit. "Kirin took Heero away from my Corbin."

"Why am I not surprised? There IS something Kirin has that Corbin doesn't." he said mildly.

"Oh, I know that! But that's why there are two openings-"

Quatre, Zero, Shin, and Ayako were still in the range of hearing. As for Quatre, he was unfortunate to be drinking a glass of hot tea during that statement. Zero turned to Ayako and Shin for help seeing as if she were to hit Quatre on the back, he wouldn't have a back to lie down on.

Thankfully Shin was close enough and patted Quatre's back as he gasped for air. "Really, Yume. Was that REALLY necessary?"

Yume grinned sheepishly. "That was rude of me. I'm sure you and Zero have tried and true positions you'd like to share...hmmm?"

"Yume!" Quatre turned beet red and tried to hide behind Zero who had locked an angry gaze on Yume.

The dust bunny on Xellos' shoulder twitched and jumped off, landing safely on its six paws, and gliding towards Heero and Kirin's room where the screams had inevitably turned to moans.

"Sounds like round one for Heero and Kirin." Shin sighed.

"I guess Zelgadis wants in on the action." Yume said, referring to the dust bunny.

"I'm leaving." said Ayako. "I going to visit Damien. I, at least, want to keep some of my fleeting sanity."

A loud, girlish scream echoed through the house. The remaining tenant looked at each other. They knew for a fact that the scream wasn't Kirin. "GET THAT- THAT MONSTROSITY OFF MY BED! IT IS NOT SOME COLLECTION OF DUST FOR THAT DAMN XELLOS!"

Xellos grinned and floated towards Chang Wufei's room. The roommates crowded at the Chinese man's doorway and almost laughed. The room was white. White like a room in the insane asylum. White walls, white desk, white bed, white clothes, in a white closet, with one white clothed, red-faced Chinese man.

And dead center in that white room was a gray, lint-like mass with innocent bright blue eyes with six wiggling paws, oblivious to Wufei's indignation.

"Get that thing out of here!" Wufei screamed, stepping forward. Zelgadis' bright, blue eyes closed, allowing another set of eyes appear. Its "hunter's eyes" as it was called, were red and filled with a dangerous glitter. The ball of lint vibrated, a guttural sound full of warning.

"What the fuck?!" Wufei cried.

Supposing the ball of lint had a spine, the dust bunny arched its back like a cat, while its thin, floppy ears went slick against its head. Its unwavering red eyes narrowed as it opened its mouth, the size of an average human fist, revealing nothing but row upon row of tiny, razor-sharp teeth, spiraling down into unknown depths. From such a small mouth came a large, bellowing roar that shook the very foundation of the house.

It was very comical because Wufei could have easily moved Zelgadis off the bed with a swift kick and suffer the consequence of having his foot bitten off, or he could just wait until Kirin and Heero's "sex-capade" was over so she could take the ferocious little dust bunny.

Wufei didn't really have to wait long. Kirin stood at his doorway, fixing a torn piece of clothing while Zelgadis furrowed into Wufei's white bed. Finally, she looked at Wufei. "What the Hell is- ZELGADIS!"

Zelgadis' blue eyes returned and it floated into Kirin's outstretched hands. She brought it up to her shoulder where it settled and kept the torn material from falling, letting everyone in the room view her bare essentials. It nuzzled into her neck, somewhat purring.

Shin, catching a glimpse of chain indentations on Kirin's arms, put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Where's Duo?"

Kirin was petting Zelgadis. She glanced nonchalantly at Shin. "He's on the floor in our room. His arms and legs will heal in a few more hours."

"A few hours? I need his arms and legs!" Shin wailed.

"Ride 'em, Shin!" Yume quipped. "You can do it! ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Heero stood behind Kirin, well aware of the dust bunny on her shoulder. He crossed his arms as he spoke, "Duo isn't a suitable horse. He lacks stamina, speed, and strength."

"Unlike you, huh, bro?" Yume grinned.

"Of course. I can handle it." Heero said with vast amounts of self-reassurance.

"I second that." Kirin blushed.

"I'm out of here." Zero mumbled. It was bad enough Yume and Xellos were there and that damn dust bunny, but now Heero and Kirin were there. Any more 'bonding' between them and she'd start pulling out her hair- among other things.

Quatre shrugged and followed after Zero. He knew for a fact that Zero was 'uninhabitable' while she was upset or brooding, or for that matter, in a bad mood period. He could easily help her mood change for the better. If only he could get her into the bedroom and keep her there for about an hour.

Shin gave a final ineffective glare at Kirin and Heero and dared to pass into the unknown territory of Heero and Kirin's bedroom. Who knew what she was going to find there. She just hoped she didn't find any... "unmentionable's."

Yume but her lip as an ensuing silence followed. She looked at Xellos for a long moment and said, "Come on, Xel! I know what we can do!"

Xellos raised an eyebrow and followed after Yume, leaving Heero, Kirin, Zelgadis, and Wufei locking in a staring contest.

"OUT!" Wufei bellowed. He was becoming quite the expert in one-word phrases.

Kirin and Zelgadis scowled at Wufei as they turned and followed Heero into the living room. Zelgadis jumped onto the couch as Heero and Kirin occupied the loveseat. Kirin waved a hand towards the television set, an old comedy sitcom slowly coming on the screen. The channels began to change until it came upon a new report.

"This is the approximately fifth time that the notorious mutant, Kirin Rei Shido, has escaped from a maximum security prison. Shido, who had been arrested on accounts of using her mutant powers in public and an assassination attempt on Miss Relena Peacecraft's life, was aided by three of her accomplices: Ayako Meguri and the brother-sister team, Heero and Yume Yuy. We are here at the Sank Municipal Court with Kirin's attorney...Poa Finnegan and her associate, Trowa Barton."

Poa with her long brown hair and green eyes stood to one side of the court, carrying a fairly thin leather case with a tall young man with wayward bangs. Only one green eye could be seen as he stood silently, his arms crossed over his chest. "My client is innocent of ALL crimes! It was a set-up! A cruel joke played upon by that mischievous woman, Relena Peacecraft!"

A reported shoved a microphone into Poa's face. "Miss Finnegan, there's recorded evidence that it WAS Kirin Shido. There was a back-up tape for the old execution chamber in the prison and it clearly shows Miss Shido that she was, in fact, the one impaling the twenty-seven guards and inmates-"

"Lies! LIES! ALL LIES! It's a fabrication of the press! You've had no dealings with mutants! We're humans, too! We're a little special- just like a good side dish!"

The surrounding reporters quieted for a moment and looked at one another. "Eh...right. Mr. Barton? What do you have to say about Kirin Shido?"

Trowa's mouth remained closed but his facial expressions spoke for him. ".........................."

Poa stood protectively in front of Trowa. "How dare you ask such questions of him! No more questions please! You are clearly trying to influence the case against my client!"

The reporter backed away, dumfounded. The reporter representing the station shrugged. "Um, back to you, Mike."

Mike, the news caster of the station smiled nervously. "Y-yes, well, that's- that's all for the late breaking news...I guess? We'll have more on tonight's news at seven."

Kirin grinned. "What a bunch of idiots!"

One reason why Heero liked Zelgadis- and vice versa, was that both were very protective/ possessive of Kirin, though both were hesitant in sharing. Both sat quietly while Kirin tried to find something to watch.

Heero's head turned ever-so-slowly to look outside at the front yard. His hands clenched as Zelgadis scampered across he couch and onto Heero's head. His hunting eyes were now in place.

Kirin caught Heero's tenseness. "Heero, what's wrong?"

Heero energy was strong enough to touch. His lip curled into a snarl as Zelgadis growled. She wished that Heero communicated verbally other than making her try to read his usually un-readable facial features. She followed his line of sight curiously. "What...?"

"RELENA. PEACECRAFT."

The images she invoked were between herself and the love of her life, Heero Yuy. They were in a bedroom, looking at each other, smiling...waiting. She was stripping for him, laughing as pink material fell to the floor. She crawled onto the bed and beckoned to Heero with her index finger. "Come here, lover."

Heero's smile suddenly turned into an angry and annoyed frown. His face then settled into his usual, perpetually pissed-off looking face. He crossed his arms and turned to the third person in the dreamscape.

Relena followed his gaze and realized her arch rival was sitting on the bed next to her. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Kirin raised a hand and promptly slapped Relena across the face. "Damn it, Peacecraft! Put some fucking clothes on!"

"How the Hell did you get here? This is only between me and Heero!" She snatched a pillow and covered herself. "And why are you looking at me in the first place?"

"First off, if you really have to know..." Kirin grumbled. "You're not the only one with telepathic abilities. Mine aren't as strong as yours but with Heero's help, I managed to sneak into this little dreamscape to save him from you. And to answer your other question- don't ask me why I care, but...I don't think spreading your legs for the whole world to see counts for an act of good will."

Heero made a sound that was a cross from disgust and a choked growl. He gave a shudder at Kirin's words. "Hn."

"I did no such thing! I was only doing it for Heero!" Relena squealed.

Kirin's eyes narrowed as she waved a hand around the dreamscape bedroom. The dreamscape faded and all three were outside in the driveway with Relena still...NAKED. Kirin turned her back. "You were doing no such thing? Stupid bitch..."

Relena shrieked and scrambled to put her clothes back on. She had forgotten that whenever she initiated a mental dreamscape on anyone, she was also physically acting out her actions. She turned beet red and glared at Kirin. A ball of lint that she hadn't noticed until now glided towards her, red eyes staring at her with a look of savageness. Its cute little mouth was turned down in a frown. It seemed to be growling at her before opening its mouth and exposing a black hole of a mouth.

"Oh, my God! What the Hell is that?!" she shrieked.

Kirin calmly picked up the dust bunny and scratched its soft, fuzzy head. "I wont give you the honor of knowing his name. It'd be an insult to him and I'd rather not suffer his wrath."

Relena's red hue of embarrassment turned to anger. "You would choose that thing over me?"  
"Do you have to ask?" Kirin asked dryly. She turned, taking Heero's hand in her. "Go home, Relena."

"I will do no such thing!" Relena cried. "Heero and I were meant to be together! We've had dreams-"

"Sure." Kirin retorted. "We had dreams, too. We dreamt we killed you."

"What about all those years ago when-"

"I threatened to kill you?" Heero asked. "Nowadays, I wish I did. You're not bringing peace, you're doing nothing but driving me crazy. Leave now, Relena, or I will not hesitate in bringing Hell on Earth."

Tears fell from Relena's eyes. "Oh, Heero...that evil bitch, Kirin as you under her control! Don't listen to her! Fight her! I will still love you!"

"Did you hear anything I've said?" Heero snarled.

"One day, you and I will be a family. You'll be free of Kirin's influence and I will be Queen of the World!" 

"Fuck off you psychotic bitch." Heero said blandly.

"We'll have two children! A boy for you and a girl for me! Oh, we'll live in our country house as well!" she gushed.

"I want nothing to do with you." Heero said, clenching his free fist.

"We'll have a white wedding! Milliardo will be your best man and Pagan will give me away! Mariemaia will be the flower girl, but who will be the ring-bearer?"

"Omae o Korosu."

"I'll name our son Percival and our daughter, Leila!"

While Heero had been keeping Relena occupied, Kirin had been pumping the pink limo with large amounts of magnetic energy. She calmly tugged on Heero's arm and all three walked back into the house, leaving Relena standing alone, still making plans for herself and Heero. She managed to stop talking long enough to realize she was talking to herself. "Heero-"

The pink limo, parked on the other side of the street, exploded, rising well over thirty feet into the air and crashing down back into the pavement, the once pink coat of paint now black and brown with splotches of chipped pink. 

"My limo!" Relena cried. She raised a fist into the sky. "Damn you, SHIDO! My, poor, poor baby...PAGAN! PAGAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? LOOK AT THIS MESS! PAAAGGAAANNN!"

**

She sat in the midst of the Void. Stars eerily floated by from an unknown wind source. Neither hot or cold, the Void consumed all space and forms of life. She peered into a single crystal orb, observing the wreck of once-pink limo. A smile curved on her fathomless lips. She had found the descendant of Chaos.

The entire group, she had observed, had all been smaller Incarnations to the main seven. However, by a twist of fate, they had been blessed with powers that heightened their compatibility with their past lives. She turned and touched a single, brilliantly shining star. From there, seven lights shot out from its depths touching surrounding stars that lit up the Void for only a moment. She spoke quietly, but her voice filled the entire Void. "This is Nox. I've found them."

**

Kirin's gold eyes could clearly be seen in the darkened room. They shifted from the rain battered window to the small ball of lint at the foot of the bed, and finally to the sleeping young man next to her. She moved her body towards him, pain surging throughout every nerve of her body. Part of the reason was that she was pleasantly sore, though Heero was never one to be gentle- in or out, of bed. On a more serious level, she- knowing better than anyone, knew that her body was undergoing changes. She was living and eating for two, now. She was four months pregnant.

She sighed fretfully. Even in prison she had debated when to tell Heero of her predicament. She knew that if she mentioned it now, Heero would want them to settle, go to a place where they could live out their lives in peace and rear up their little family. No, she was still young, she couldn't settle down now.

She couldn't sleep anymore, either. Another problem she had to deal with herself. She could never sleep right after spending a few days in prison. She didn't know why...maybe she was just an insomniac at heart.

Kirin moved away from Heero and walked towards the window. The sound of rain hitting her window soothed her frayed nerves, soothed the tiny movements in her stomach. After seeing Relena that day, she and Heero were pleasantly 'busy.'

Something crawled onto her arm and up onto her shoulder. Her other hand absent-mindedly raised to pet Zelgadis' head. Blue eyes reflected off the window. Another pair of eyes, a more darker hue of blue, stepped to her other side. "Can't sleep, again?"

"You know I can't." she sighed.

"I thought my effort to exhaust you was a perfect way to counteract your insomnia?" he said softly.

Kirin turned to him, gold eyes shining like stars. "Heero, you know that method works 99.9% of the time. It's just that after prison..."

"You get nightmares." Heero finished.

"Among other things." she mumbled.

"Is it because of-"

"No!" Kirin said quickly. She'd be damned if she had a dream or even a nightmare that involved Relena Peacecraft. "I get visions. Visions of Chaos."

"Kirin..."

"I know, I know. I AM a vision of Chaos. But...it feels like I'm..." How was she suppose to phrase it? "It feels like I'm the embodiment of Chaos. Like...it's a part of me."

Heero looked at her worriedly. How was he suppose to react? They had been together for years and this was the first time she'd sounded so lost...confused...vulnerable. It was a turn on.

Kirin laughed and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I'm blaming the lack of sleep. Don't think about it anymore. It's gone, it's past."

Heero took note of the drastic mood change. She brought him to the bed and smiled. "Come on, Heero...exert your efforts on me again. I'm sure you'll be more than successful this time around."

Heero waited until Kirin set Zelgadis onto the floor. He smiled as he moved onto his lover...his Angel of Chaos...

===============================================================================================

Don't worry (Yume, Zero, Shin, Ayako, & Poa) I'm typing more as I go. I'll try not to forget it at home again!!


End file.
